Cruise
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Ultiship fic based on one of the comics for Omni. [CanonxOC/wip]


"I'm not sulking," Ciel said as she crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted as she stared a hole into the ground. Further proving that Ben was right about her sulking, not that Ciel would admit she was. She tried to look not as annoyed, and frustrated as she felt, but it was proving to be hard. It was even harder for her to reign in the urge to lob the deck furniture off the side of the boat, but she managed somehow.

"Then what's bothering you?" Ben asked as he watched Ciel's face. He noticed that she was trying not to look him in the face. He wanted to know why, because that wasn't like Ciel at all. So whatever it was that was bothering her must be something really big. He was going to get it out of her even if it took all the needling, and prodding he'd have to do to get it.

Ciel wanted to say what was on her mind at the moment, but looking around on deck she felt like there were too many people around. She didn't want to talk about her personal feelings with so many people around. Grabbing a hold of Ben's arms she started dragging him along after her, as she turned and started walking away from the deck area.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked Ciel, he noticed she had been quiet the entire time they had been walking.

"Somewhere more private to talk," she told him, and he could still hear the minor angry tone in her voice. But at least she was open to the idea of talking about whatever it was that was bothering her. Ben felt like he was making some progress with her, now all he had to do was help her through whatever was bothering her. Which he was hoping he could manage to do that for her.

Navigating through the long hallways on the ship Ciel guided them towards the cabin rooms. Ben didn't recognize the way they were going so he could only assume that she was leading them towards her room. Which he didn't mind, it was somewhere more private, and comfortable for Ciel to talk freely. So he went along with it without any kind of protest whatsoever.

When Ciel was nearing the room that she and Nikkal were staying in, she slowed the brisk walking pace she had been using. Standing in front of the door she paused long enough to each onto the pocket of her shorts to pull out the card key to the room, to unlock the door. Pushing down on the door handle and shoving the door open quickly she dragged Ben inside the room behind her. She didn't bother waiting for the door to close behind them as she knew it would do that on it's own.

Once inside the room, Ciel gently let go of Ben's arm, and awkwardly crossed her arms in front of herself again. She wasn't sure how this talk would go, but it made her feel nervous. Since she wasn't very good at expressing her feelings into words, she tended to take a more physical approach with actions. But she couldn't do that at the moment since everything on the boat didn't belong to her at all.

"So…" Ciel started to say before she awkwardly trailed off, and leaned up against one of the walls in the doorway.

"So?" Ben prompted her to see if she would keep talking, but Ciel only responded to him with a shrug of her shoulders. "C'mon Ciel something has been bothering you all morning," he said to her as he leaned against the wall opposite her. Ciel for a quick moment peeked up at Ben as she had been staring at a part of the wall beside Ben, that was no where near his face. Looking at his she saw him staring at her with a resolved look in his eyes. She knew he wasn't going to let this go until she said something.

"I don't know how to talk about," Ciel admitted as she tried to put all of the feelings she was having into words, but it wasn't easy for her.

"Just try," he said trying to encourage her to keep talking. For a moment Ciel stayed quiet before she tried to speak again.

"I just saw something, and it made me, i don't know, upset?" she said as she looked him in the face.

"Why?"

"I don't know, cause it hurt i guess?" Ciel answered unsure, and shrugged her shoulders again.

"But what was it?" he asked as he was keen to know what her answer would be.

Hearing that question made Ciel tense up a little, and cover her face with both of her hands before running down her face. She made a low groan as she did that.

"I don't want to say it, it's super dumb, and embarrassing," Ciel said behind her hands which muffled her words a little. But Ben had heard every word she said.

"It can't be that dumb or embarrassing," Ben said trying to comfort her enough to feel comfortable to tell him. Pulling her hands away from her face Ciel look at him for a minute as she decided whether or not to tell him.

"Yes it is," she told him after a while.

"It'll probably make you feel better if you just say it out loud," he told her hoping that she would believe him. Ciel made a noise as she thought it over, and decided that it would probably be better if she did tell him, or they'd end up going around in circles for hours.

"It's because," Ciel started to say before she dropped her voice lower to a mumble "that one Lorelai girl was kind of up all over you, and I didn't like it," she and turned her head away from Ben as she felt her face heating up as she was embarrassed to even admit that to him. After saying it Ciel went quiet again, as she wasn't sure how Ben would react to that. The last thing she wanted was to feel like an idiot for saying that, especially in front of Ben.

Feeling jealous over Ben was something that she never liked feeling, and did her best to keep it hidden. So when she felt it she usually tried her best to shove it deep down inside of herself where no one would see it. She hated the fact that every so often someone would come along and make her feel threatened in her relationship with Ben. No one knew it happened aside from Nikkal, who Ciel had sworn to secrecy. It made her feel like a baby when she let stuff like that get to her, even though Nikkal assure her that everything was alright.

After a while Ciel decided to brave a look at Ben to see what his reaction to her words. She saw an uncertain look at his face, she didn't know to take that. She felt like maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Wait, you were jealous?" she heard him asking her as he was little unclear about her statement.

"Yes," she replied as she felt herself feeling even more embarrassed then she had before.

"But why?"

"Because, I don't know I thought maybe somehow she was better than me, and had some chance of," she started to say, but stopped herself when she felt a lump starting to form in her throat as she tried to explain. It also wasn't helping that she could feel her eyes starting to tearing up while she tried to talk. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide any of that from Ben.

Ben watched for a moment as Ciel tried to keep herself together while she tried to talk. As soon as he noticed her eyes tearing up he moved from his spot against the wall. Walking the few steps towards her he grabbed her arm gently, and slowly pull her towards him until he could wrap both his arms around her tightly. He angled her against him so that he could rest the tip of his chin against the top of her head.

For a moment he didn't say anything as he let her press her face against his chest, and let her cry. While she did that she wrapped her own arms around him, and gripped at the back of his shirt tightly. Ben let her as he wanted her to feel better, especially since it hit him really hard to see Ciel react like that. He didn't like seeing her hurt like that, he wondered to himself how much of it had really been hurting her. He could easily tell that she had been mad about it, but she never showed how hurt she felt. That she was better at hiding from him, and he felt bad about that.

Gently he moved one of his hands and slowly began to start rubbing her back in a comforting way. He wanted to help Ciel feel better quicker, so she didn't have to hold everything in. After a few minutes had passed since he started rubbing her back, Ciel seemed to calm down a little. That was what he had assumed when he felt her grip loosen a little on his shirt, but she didn't let go. He waited a moment before gently pulling back away from her a little so he could see her face. Ciel had her eyes closed shut, and there were a few tears on her face. Using his thumb Ben gently wiped them away.

"Feeling a little better?" Ben asked as he watched Ciel open her eyes slowly. She looked up at him for a moment before resting the side of her face against his chest. Ciel made a small little noise, that he took for a possible maybe. Which meant that he was going to have to work a little harder to get Ciel to smile again. He was determined to make that happen. Releasing his arms from around Ciel, he used his hands to gently hold her face in his hands, and lift her head up to look at looked up at him with a puzzled look her face, as both of his hands felt warm against her cheeks. Leaning in he kissed her right on the forehead tenderly, before putting his arms around her to hug her again. "I'd never leave you like that, or ever," he said as he rested his cheek against hers.

"Promise?" Ciel asked in a voice that was barely louder than a mumble. As she had asked the question she had held onto Ben a little tighter than before. Like she was holding onto him to make sure that he wouldn't disappear on her right then, and there.

"Yeah, I do," he said as he moved his head and kissed Ciel on her cheek. It was a short gentle kiss, but as soon as he did that he gave her another one right next to the spot he had just kissed. Then another one next to that one, from there he started a trail of his kisses across her face. Ciel remained still as she felt Ben's kisses as she wanted to just take in how good each one of them felt. Ben's trail of kisses started heading towards her ear, and each kiss that brought him closer Ciel held onto him a little more.

Finally reaching where her ear was he paused for a moment, and Ciel could feel his breath tickling against her skin. The warm feeling against her skin, made her squirm a little in his arms, but she didn't move away from him. Ben kisses Ciel on her ear, and she let out a noise as it happened. The tone was surprised, but at the same time it sounded pleased as well. Ben pulled back from Ciel after he had made that noise as he thought that maybe he had done something she didn't like.

"Sorry was that-" Ben started to ask her in concern before Ciel cut him off in mid sentence by pressing her mouth against his. She had done it so suddenly that she accidentally bumped her lip against Ben's teeth. It might had hurt a little bit. but she didn't break the kiss at all. She pressed against his lips a little harder before she pulled back from him. Ben looked down at Ciel with a startled look on his face, as he hadn't expected her to kiss him like that at all. It didn't take him long to recover from the kiss, as his expression changed as he smiled down at her. Without any warning he kissed her back, just as suddenly, but managed not to bump anything like Ciel had.

Ciel's mind kind of went blank as she felt Ben's lips against hers again, and let her instincts take over. Pressed back against his lips with a little more pressure than usual in her kisses. The intense wave of feelings she was currently having, made her feel like she needed Ben's kisses more than ever at that moment. Pulling herself closer to Ben a little too fast, caused her to lose her footing for a moment. She stumbled backwards for a moment and almost hit the wall the behind her, if Ben hadn't caught her at the last second to keep that from happening. Slowly Ben moved the two of them closer to the wall until Ciel's back touched the wall, to keep her from falling backwards again. During the entire time, neither of them had stopped kissing.

Ciel had paused for a moment to give herself a chance to catch her breath for a moment, before starting up the kiss again. She began gently pressing against Ben's lips a little more, but not as hard or suddenly as she had done before. She didn't want to hurt her lip again, the pain she had felt earlier had become a dull throb by now. Or at least that's what it felt like to her as she wasn't really paying too much attention to it. Feeling Ciel press against his lips a little more, Ben followed her lead, and did the same.

Between the two of them the kiss turned into a small match of who would press harder, against the other's lips. Each round the other pressed harder, until Ciel had let out a noise after a particularly hard kiss from Ben. During that kiss Ben had also leaned closer to her which slowly made her try to step back, even though there was no where for her to go as she was already touching the wall. Still Ciel pulled Ben closer to her, before she could stop herself she was pressed against the wall even more. Her back digging into the hard plaster-like wallpaper behind her.

Ciel didn't mind that too much as she was more focused on the kiss. Using the tip of her tongue she ran it against Ben's lip. Which made him let out a low moan against Ciel's mouth. Which made her want to smile, as she liked getting a reaction out of Ben. She did it again as she wanted to hear him do it again, and soon as she did it he made the noise again. Ciel had been just about to do it again, when she felt Ben bit her lip gently. Ciel made a sudden muffled cry, as she hadn't expected him to do that. It seemed that Ben didn't want to let her get away with teasing him like that.

At the same time she had made the cry Ciel parted her lips involuntarily which gave Ben the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Feeling Ben's tongue touch her Ciel let out a sharp cry, as she hadn't expected it. In not time she started making little noises every time she felt Ben's tongue brush up against something. When Ciel used her tongue to press back against Ben's, he made a noise in response every time.

With each passing moment they both explored around each other's mouth. Each time one of them ran their tongue against something, or used a flicking motion caused the other to react verbally. Not that either of them seemed to mind, as it made them deepen the kiss every time it happened. Ciel felt herself pressing pretty hard against Ben's chest as she felt the need to keep being closer to him during the kiss. Even if she was already pretty close to him already, but that didn't stop her from trying.

In one swift movement she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. In the process Ciel lost the flip flops she had been wearing, but she didn't really care about that. Ben didn't mind where Ciel had moved her legs, as he moved his hands from her hold her against him to firmly grasping onto her butt to lift her up to hold her better. While that was happening Ciel managed to pull herself away from the kiss to gasp out a single word.

"Bed" she had said before pressing her mouth back against him. As it seemed that they needed a more comfortable place to continue their makeout session, before someone got hurt in some way. Ben managed to focus enough from the kiss to hoist her up into a better carrying position before attempting to walk to the closest bed without breaking from the kiss. Managing not to drop Ciel, or trip over himself Ben carried her over to the bed. As gentle as he could placed Ciel on the mattress, and let her find a comfortable position.

Once she had settled down onto the bed, Ben crawled onto the bed as well. Gently grabbing the front of his shirt Ciel led him towards her until she could kiss him on the mouth again. Responding to the kiss Ben scooted closer to Ciel more. Letting go of his shirt Ciel wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him down with her, as she slowly leaned back so she could lay down on the bed. As Ben was leaning over her on the bed she loosened her arms around his neck, moved them so they were resting on his back.

Looking down at Ciel from above Ben studied her face for a moment, before brushing some of her hair away from her face. Ciel couldn't help but smile a little at the gesture, and Ben smiled back at her. Leaning down towards her more to kiss her again which she responded to by lifting herself off the bed, just a little so she could meet him halfway before laying back down again. Ben followed her as she moved ,seeing as he didn't want to break the kiss so soon.

The kiss started off slow, before they slowly started picking up the pace a little to get back where they had been. A minute or two of gentle kissing, turned slightly deeper as Ciel gently bit on Ben's lip to tell him what she wanted.

Moving his hand slowly underneath her shirt, Ben slowly rubbed Ciel's sides, which caused her to arch her back a little as the feeling tickled. She made a noise as he did that, and after a couple of moments he moved his hand from there, and slowly up her torso along her stomach. The entire time he did that Ciel hummed softly into the kiss as she liked how warm his hand felt against her skin.

Without thinking about it his hand brushed against her chest, which cause Ciel to flinch slightly in surprise.

"Sorry," Ben said quickly as he had seen Ciel jump from the touch, as he didn't mean to startle her like that. He hoped that he hadn't done something that she didn't like "If you didn't like that.." he said before Ciel interrupted him by shaking her head at his words.

"It's not that I didn't like, it was just sudden, and besides..it felt good," Ciel said lowering her voice a little towards the end as she was kind of embarrassed to admit that.

"Do you want to try it again?" Ben asked sounding unsure if it was ok for him to do that again. Ciel answered his questions with a tiny nod, as she was still feeling a little embarrassed.


End file.
